lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Hogtie bondage
.]] The hogtie, when used in sexual bondage play, is a bondage position involving the tying of a person's wrists and ankles in some form behind their back, in order to restrain them, possibly for further BDSM play. The hogtie is a complex bondage position; it can, and often does, involve many other aspects of bondage play and equipment. Definition The bondage hogtie typically has the person who is being tied lie down flat on the belly, with the ankles and wrists tied together behind the back of the person. In common terminology within BDSM play, however, a hogtie is any position that results in the arms and legs being bound behind the person. There is a significant risk of postural asphyxia in this position, in addition to the normal risks of restraint. Aspects of use in sexual bondage The hogtie position in itself is particularly stringent as it places pressure on the abdomen, which might create difficulty in breathing. Depending on the flexibility of the person, even a "light" hogtie can be very uncomfortable and sometimes cannot be maintained for very long. The classic hogtie position (pictured above) has the wrists bound together then tied to the ankles. Depending on the person, this may be neither a particularly stringent nor an inescapable position. This method leaves the opportunity for the tied person to free themselves from the hogtie, as they may be able to reach any of the knots with their fingers. Many feel the only proper way for a person to be hogtied is with bare feet, as it shows vulnerability, subservience and sexuality. The tied person can also be on his or her back. This can get uncomfortable after a while. Most people can turn over onto their front while hogtied, but if they are on a narrow sofa or bed, there is a danger of falling off, especially if they are blindfolded so they cannot see what they are doing. Tension can be relieved by rolling onto one's side. However, if the position is sufficiently stringent, the bound person may not be able to roll themselves onto their side at all. Advanced use in sexual bondage The tied person might be left in a kneeling position (pictured) with the feet off the ground. It is not very difficult to get into a lying down position (on front, back or side), but it may be almost impossible to return to a kneeling position if the person is tied correctly. A person may also be tied into this position using ropes tied to the ceiling securing them in place. This leaves the person balanced on their knees in a very difficult position to maintain. This method of suspension bondage can take two forms. The first method starts with a conventional rope based hogtie, then by placing extra ropes around the upper body above and below the breasts as well as around the folded legs, these ropes can be used to lift the person into the air. Ropes can be placed in different areas to reduce the strain on the body being lifted in this manner. The second method is far simpler, but has much greater risk of dislocation of the arms. The person may be tied with rope, but to reduce strain on the wrists and ankles suspension cuffs may be used. With the person lying on their stomach, their wrists and ankles are bound together, then from this point to the suspension line. When lifted, the person is suspended with their arms and legs behind them with all their weight taken by the wrists and ankles. While this position is completely inescapable, it is also a very stringent and painful position and can easily lead to serious injury if not practised correctly. Extensions and variants Often, additional bondage is combined with a hogtie. The knees are often tied together. A rope around the torso and arms, pressing the arms against the back, makes the arms more immobile. With a more flexible person, it is possible to add other bondage techniques such as elbow bondage, breast bondage, and crotch ropes. Having the head pulled back (see head bondage and hair bondage) can also greatly increase the stringency of the position. A variation to the hogtie is to tie the ankles to suitably tied elbow bondage. Depending on how close the ankles are drawn towards the elbow ropes, this can greatly increase the amount of tension that can be placed on the body, as well as leaving the knots controlling the position well out of reach of the bound person. Other hogtie positions may have the arms folded behind the back (possibly in a box tie) and the legs tied in a folded position by having ropes or leather straps around the ankle or shin and the thigh, keeping the leg in a fully bent position. With the arms in a box tie, drawing the ankles to be near the arms causes the back to arch. See also *Pretzel hogtie References * Jay Wiseman's Erotic Bondage Handbook, Jay Wiseman, Greenery Press, 2000, ISBN 1-890159-13-1: Pages 261-279 * Two Knotty Boys Showing You the Ropes, Two Knotty Boys, Green Candy Press, ISBN 978-1-931160-49-0: Pages 55-56 * Shibari You Can Use, Lee Harrington, ISBN 978-0-6151-4490-0: Pages 98-99 * The Seductive Art of Japanese Bondage, Midori, Greenery Press, ISBN 1-890159-38-7: Pages 139-150 * SM 101, Jay Wiseman, Greenery Press, Second Edition, ISBN 0-9639763-8-9: Pages 134-137 Category:Bondage positions Category:Physical restraint de:Hogtie